


Different sights

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They know him so well but they just can't seem to see that it is different for him





	

When he was younger his house had been full of laughter and dance. When he was younger before he could have spoken properly he had been toddling after his mother trying to do the things she could have.

Of course, he had just fallen and made a mess of himself every time but her laughter and the encouragement she gave him made him get back up each time and keep trying. His mother had always been beautiful and amazing and it was because of her he had tried so hard.

The first time he had made a dance all by his own and showed her, showed his father he had been so proud. When he looked back he knew it had probably looked silly but their pride and support had been what he had needed to keep going.

It was because of them that he had fallen in love with dancing. Because of their legacy he had pushed himself. He had consumed everything he could have when he was younger. He had tried so hard to progress and get better and back then that had been fun.

When he had gotten older it felt like a noose had been wrapped around his neck. He wanted to do the things he wanted to do. He did not need the huge stadiums or auditoriums. He did not need the huge applause. Sometimes he just needed himself, sometimes he needed a friend, sometimes an opponent but currently what he needed was Kakashi.

His parents loved him so much but they just could not see that what worked for them was not for him. Naruto loved the underground, he loved the dance battles, he loved the clubs, he loved meeting new people and learning new things. He loved having his world expanded.

The school, the world of dance his parents enjoyed. It was okay but it wasn’t him and it was not enough. He shoved his sneakers into his drawstring bag and silently opened his bedroom window. There was no sense in fighting or arguing. They just did not get it. They did not see how much he hated the strict routines, how confined he felt.

They did not understand and he guessed he did not blame them but he just could not breathe.

Unless he was with Kakashi or he went to those sort of places. Naruto glanced at his clock. Just after 10, all he needed was an hour or two then he would be able to sleep. Then he would be able to face another day.

He slid one leg through his bedroom window with his bag in his hand. Before he slipped out fully his eyes fell on one of the pictures on his wall. Baby him, laughing his head off while his mother laughed behind him in her ballerina dress. Naruto looked at that picture for a long while before he slipped out his window. It took little effort to ease along the wall to the huge tree outside his window and practise made slipping down the tree quick and easy. The cool wind nipped at his exposed face and he pulled up his hoody before he snuck out his own yard.

X

Kakashi had his arms crossed as he watched Naruto in his private studio. It was not much, just a room that he had outfitted to his taste that he could perform routines or come up with some exercises in the comfort of his own home.

Nothing too much and nothing like the school but it was enough. Naruto had turned up on his doorstep after a cryptic call saying that he needed to get out. Kakashi had expected Naruto to beg or try to coax Kakashi to take him downtown or to one of the events.

Yet when Naruto had instead asked Kakashi if there was somewhere he could dance Kakashi had just opened the studio door and watched. He said nothing when Naruto stretched, said nothing when Naruto hooked up the speaker to his phone.

Said nothing when Naruto dimmed the lights and when Naruto started to move he just watched. He had seen Naruto stress dance before, seen him dance to blow off steam before but his movements were soulful. Grace personified but it was more than that. His face showed his frustration and hurt.

The routine was similar to the dance currently being done for the showcase but that was another class. Kakashi recognised the moves and honestly he was not that surprised Naruto had caught sight of it. Honestly he was not that surprised that Naruto knew the whole routine.

Danzo and the others would kill to see this version of Naruto. This was what they wanted to see. This was what they wanted but at what cost did they have to get it? Kakashi was not sure what was bothering Naruto but it killed him to stay still and watch the dance continue and watch Naruto suffer.

The graceful controlled, punishing moves. The pain in his eyes and his face. People just did not see what he was like, what he really wanted. Kakashi waited until the dance reached the climax before he made a move. He closed the studio door behind him as he recalled which part of the program would better suit him.

At his first spin he caught Naruto’s gaze in the mirror. When they slipped past each other their eyes met in the mirror again. They continued, spinning, tiptoeing past each other in silence until Kakashi changed the program, his glide turning to a spin before he stopped and yanked Naruto to him. He hugged the boy to him and forced them both to stay still. “Just breathe, I’m here.” He whispered.

Naruto shuddered in his embrace before his hands came from his sides to go to Kakashi’s shoulders. His hands clenched hard before his breathing hitched, there was a beat of silence before the boy sobbed. “She doesn’t get it. No matter what I say or show her she doesn’t get it.”

Kakashi felt despair in his heart before he sank to his knees pulling Naruto down to do the same. Naruto pressed his face to Kakashi’s neck and the feeling of hot tears made Kakashi’s throat hurt. “I’m sorry.” He said as he pulled Naruto closer to him. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
